justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Cut game content from Just Cause 3
This article is about all the game content that has been known to have existed before the release of Just Cause 3, but was cancelled from the final release. For other games in the Just Cause game series, see Cut game content (disambiguation). Why and how? Game developers often experiment with different game features before deciding on a final form. This often results in awesome, or interesting features being cancelled, in favour of something better/different, or sometimes just to save disk space. This article lists what the Modding community and more observant players in general have discovered. Microtransactions At one point the developers considered adding microtransactions into Just Cause 3. We know this from the screenshots that were leaked in november 2014, before the game was announced. The final game does not have any microtransactions and is available at full price. Altered names for vehicles, weapons and locations Weapon names *"CSV" became CS27 Misfortune. *"Fireleach" became Fire Leech. *"Kensington Serpente R" became "Kerner Serpente R12" and then Kerner Serpente R. *"URGA Vdova" became Urga Vdova 89. *"UP39" was renamed to "UP-39" and then renamed again to U-39 Plechovka. *"UP-61" became UPM61. *"UPU 210" became UPU-210. *"UVK 13" became UVK-13. Location names *"Corda Dracon: Torre Central" became Corda Dracon: Centcom. Vehicle names *"Autostraad D70" became Autostraad D700. *"Kletterer 300" became Autostraad Kletterer 300. *"CS Assault Chopper" became CS Navajo. *"Placeholder Name" became Stria Obrero. *"Mugello Delphino GLF" became Weaponized Pescespada SS. *"Urga Pocomaxa X4" became Weaponized Urga Ogar. *"Eubus Eagle" (duplicate) became News Chopper. The pre-launch Rebel drop listed two Eubus Eagles. Vehicles Completely cut vehicles *"Autostraad Snowmobile". Cut completely, but "v3001_bike_autostraad_snowmobile_debug.ee" still exists. *Submarine. Cut completely, but a camera script named "vehicle_submarine_camera" still exists. A Submarine might still be added as a part of the sea heist DLC. *Some military planes were reported here. *Custom Stria PW 220 R-GT. *Custom Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. *Custom Stria Cucciola. *Premium Squalo X7. *Premium Autostraad D90. *Premium Mugello Vistosa. *Premium Urga Ogar 7 V8. *DLC Testcar. This is a pink Mugello Vistosa with flames painted on the hood. *Nobody knows for sure what happened with the Custom and Premium vehicles. All that is known is that the vehicle files are still in the game. But when the game is modified to make the vehicles spawn, they are exact copies of the default vehicles. Mugello Vistosa rear end The Mugello Vistosa is the first JC3 sports car that was revealed in promotional materials. The rear end has been redesigned a little with additional ventilation holes. See the DLC Testcar picture at the bottom of the page for a side by side comparison. Urga Bkolos 2100 Originally the Urga Bkolos 2100 armament was called "Tank cannon small". Now it is "Light cannon". Weapon on Urga Szturm 63A If you take a close look at the MG on the Urga Szturm 63A you will realize something is wrong with the design. See image in gallery The gun mount has a blue ammo box with bullet feed that goes nowhere, while the MG itself also has an ammo box and bullet feed. This means that at one point in time, this vehicle was supposed to have another weapon on top of it. Antenna on the Imperator Bavarium Tank The Imperator Bavarium Tank used to have a long vertical antenna on the turret. Urga Hrom D design The promotional artwork version seems even wider and has large external fuel tanks on the sides. This one lacks color, suggesting it was in development before being changed into a simple design. Police Stria Joia At the same time the Medici Police Department was depicted, the police Joias were clean. According to the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that came with the collectors edition: "The graphic design on this police car was inspired by the Lamborghini's used in Italy's police force. As the game progressed and we phased out the police forces, these cars are now, for narrative reasons, abandoned throughout the countryside but still driveable." CS Odjur roadblock At some point the developers considered putting these tanks in Roadblocks, but that idea was ultimately scrapped. Roadblocks in JC3 consist of either D.R.M. Stria Facoceros or Medici Military Weimaraner W3s. Urga Mstitel window color The Rebel drop shows a picture of a blue Rebellion version that has yellow windows. All the helicopters that appear in the game, regardless of version, have red windows. Weapons *"Stun gun" - Discovered by a modder, who made it available in a mod. It's reported to be brokenish. *"DLC test gun" - Discovered by a modder, who made it available in a mod. "Some kind of pink shotgun with no sounds and weird projectiles (also has no reload function so i recommend using a trainer to give it infinite shots)" *"GuitaRPG" rocket launcher has been found in the game files. It's a guitar case that shoots rockets. This was likely the weapon for the cut mafia faction. Weapons on Rico's back An early promotional screenshot shows the weapons on Rico's back being pointed downward and being completely paralleled. Now they're pointing up and are angled as a V. Also, at least one screenshot shows there being two Urga Vdova 89 MGs on his back. In the final game it does not seem to be possible to carry two two-handed weapons at the same time. Factions Medici Police Department According to pre-release promotional materials, the Medici Police Department was supposed to be in the game as a functional police force, but this was cancelled. The Modifying community has found models and script settings for them in the game files. Mafia Just like the police, model and script remains still exist in the game files. According to the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that comes with the collectors edition of the game, Looch is one of the mafia characters. These guys were likely armed with the "GuitaRPG" weapon. Black Market/game menu The leaked screenshots also show several different ways for the Black Market/game menu to be displayed. Originally Rico was supposed to access an unknown menu named "Profile" on his Grappling hook (see gallery below) that in order to access, the player had to be near a wall, it listed provinces but due to the game being incomplete were named "Province O" and "Province B" at "REGION1". It listed "Air Time". The final design of the Grappler still has a small screen on it that displays multiple statistics. The full-size grappler model that came with the collectors edition of the game also has the same screen and allows a better view: *The parachute has been open for 30 seconds. *The time is 13:56. *There's 2/3 of battery left. *The player is heading to the north-west. *There's a challenge 3000 meters to the north north-east. *The player has traveled 437 meters down from where he jumped. *The player is currently in the air and has been in the air for 38 seconds. Burnt town LOD The burnt towns in Insula Striate look much lighter from the distance. The light walls are only visible at the most distant LOD level. Maybe they were originally suppose to have lighter walls, like the usual ancient ruins, or maybe they were normal towns, until changed to appear in ruins? Gallery Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (landscape).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (road shooting).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. The new MVs are called Urga Szturm 63A. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. The final game does not have micro transactions. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (mission).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market diamond shop).jpg|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. The final game does not have micro transactions. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile region 1).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile objectives menu).jpg|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. JC3 (leaked screenshot - loading image).jpg|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Some kind of a loading screen. Just Cause 3 yellow sportscar.png|Early promotional screenshot of Mugello Vistosa with the beta rear bumper. JC3 graffiti on a police wall.png|Early promotional screenshot with alternate weapon mounts. Maestrale burnt town LOD comparison.png|Burnt town LOD comparison. JC3 minigun.png|Pre-release screenshot of two Urga Vdova 89 MGs on Ricos back. Imperator Bavarium Tank forecfield.png|Imperator Bavarium Tank with an antenna. JC3 promotional artwork with helicopters and an underground base.png|Urga Hrom D with external fuel tanks. Those do not appear in the final game. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|A police Stria Joia. This one is clean, unlike the final version. JC3 DLC Testcar Front.png|Side by side comparison of the DLC testcar (pink Mugello Vistosa) and its proper counterpart. JC3 DLC Testcar back.png|Notice that it's using the beta model. Old rear bumper and rear side windows. Jc3 MG on Car.png|Urga Szturm 63A with messed up weapon mount. Jc3 GuiaRPG 1.png|The GuitaRPG. Jc3 GuiaRPG 2.png|Ricos odd stance when using the GuitaRPG. Jc3 GuiaRPG 3.png JC3 roadblock.png|Roadblock with dual CS Odjurs. This roadblock has not been seen in the final game. Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|Urga Mstitel with yellow windows. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3